Thank You
by jimlover54
Summary: In Texas, it's vacation time and Goddard needs someone to watch him while the Neutron's are away. Sometimes gratefulness can be shown a little more than expected, especially if you habor feelings. JC oneshot, possible sequel.


Just a short oneshot I had to write. (the plot bunnies had guns)

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

'Immorality is only possible in the hands of love'

* * *

_**Thank You**_

It is the middle of the summer and that time of the year again when the Neutron's take their annual family vacation. It's early morning and Mr. and Mrs. Neutron are packing the last of their belongings into a big RV parked in the driveway beside the house.

The duck-loving lanky father struggles to carry another bag into the van as his wife stands a few feet away, watching in amusement as she shakes her head. She is dressed in her jean shorts and pale purple top with a wide smile across her face as her auburn hair bounces freely. She laughs softly and begins to walk over to her struggling husband, but her attention is diverted when a mechanical bark echoes from within their tan home.

"Sweetie, hurry up! You don't want to be late, do you?" she calls toward the house then takes the bag easily from her husband and hops into the RV. Hugh collapses on the ground in exhaustion. Suddenly, the front door flies open and a tall fourteen-year-old with a big head rushes out and bounds down the few steps with a silver mechanical dog on his heels.

"I have to take care of something! Be right there!" the brunette teen shouts over his shoulder as he hurries across his front lawn and across the street to a pink house. He slows to a walk and with a deep breath, he ascends the steps to the door. He reaches for the door bell, but freezes just before his index finger presses the button. The mechanical canine at his feet barks in encouragement. He smiles nervously down at his pet and strokes his invention's head affectionately. The boy then presses the button and waits as a ring echoes through the interior of the house.

A few seconds later, the door opens and a bald butler greets him, "Yes? May I help you?" he says, but it's not the person the boy was hoping would answer.

"Um, yeah. Is Cindy home?" he nervously replies. The uptight butler peers suspiciously down at the fidgety boy and the strange canine at his feet.

The butler then turns and calls over his shoulder, "Miss Cynthia! You have a visitor!" In response, a few bangs and crashes reverberate above their heads just before hurried footsteps clamor down the stairs. The butler slips out of the doorway and a young girl replaces his spot. Her golden hair bounces in its ponytail and her emerald eyes shimmer with intelligence. His heart skips a beat upon her arrival. A smile graces her face for a moment until she meets his azure gaze, then it seems that she somewhat forces on a frown.

"What do you want, Neutron?" she snaps and he cringes at the nasty tone in her voice. He knew she was going to be rude, but he was hoping she might me a little nicer since he had been trying not to argue with her so much.

"I wanted to ask you for a favor," he says as he rubs the back of his neck, a lopsided grin pulling at his lips.

She raises an inquiring eyebrow and crosses her arms over her chest. "What could you possibly want from me?" she asks, a smirk replacing her scowl. Her expression then softens into a smile when Goddard yips happily at her. She kneels down and pets him. Goddard yips again and hops onto her lap, licking her face. She giggles as the boy gazes dreamily down at the pair. But his stare is broken when she looks up at him and catches his gaze.

His cheeks flush in an adorable pink as he stumbles over his words, "Uh, I...I was wondering if you could take care of Goddard for me while I'm on vacation." He smiles shyly down at her and stuffs his hands into his pockets as she looks up at him.

"What about Carl and Sheen?" she questions and continues to stroke the metal dog, smiling to herself after noticing his blush. He scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"Please, you think I can leave my most prized invention under the care of those guys? I mean, don't get me wrong. Carl and Sheen are my best friends, but I wouldn't call them responsible. Carl is forgetful and Sheen...well, Sheen needs help," he explains and she laughs softly.

"Yeah, I have to agree with you on that," she says and he smiles broadly, not because for once she agreed with him, but because he loves to hear her laugh. "But why do you need someone to watch him? Can't you take him with you?" she asks, a bit of confusion in her tone.

"We are staying in some fancy hotel and no pets are allowed there at all," he explains. She opens her mouth to say something else, but he beats her to it. "Even if he isn't a real dog," he says, reading her mind. "I already tried to convince the manager to let me bring him, but he wouldn't budge."

"Oh, the Neutron charm didn't work?" she teases and it is his turn to laugh.

"Unfortunately," he replies when his laughter subsides. Both teens are quiet as he gazes down at her again and she pets the canine in her lap.

His mother's voice suddenly drifts over to them. "Jimmy! We need to leave soon!" she calls.

"Okay! Just a second!" he shouts back at her over his shoulder. "So, what do you say?" he asks, hoping that she says yes and he can leave his favorite invention with his favorite person.

Goddard jumps off her lap and she stands. "Sure," she replies as she brushes her knees off and looks into his eager blue eyes, her own eyes sparkling. The biggest grin she has ever seen graces his lips.

"Really?" he jubilantly asks and she nods. "Oh, thank you!" he cries, stepping closer to her and wrapping his arms around her. Happiness seems to block his logic and as he pulls away from the embrace, he cups her face and kisses her cheek. "Thank you!" he says again and kisses her other cheek. He says thank you one more time then he does something neither of them were expecting.

He presses his lips to hers. It takes his brain a moment to process what is happening before his eyes shoot open in shock to meet her own stunned gaze. Their lips slowly part as they stare at each other. Cindy blinks a few times in shock as Jimmy quickly removes his hands from her face.

She stands shell shocked as he chuckles nervously, his cheeks a crimson red. "Um, I guess I got a little carried away," he utters as he tugs at his collar uneasily. She just stares past him, her mouth hanging slightly open. "I'll see you later, Cindy. And thanks again." he says and spins around. He hops down the steps and makes his way across her yard as he mumbles and mentally kicks himself.

Goddard watches his master shuffle away for a moment then turns his head to Cindy and barks loudly, waking her from her trance. She shakes her head, pulling herself together and looks down at the metal canine. Goddard whines and turns his head toward the boy walking away. Cindy looks up and sees his retreating figure.

"Jimmy! Wait!" she shouts, her heart beating wildly in her chest. He stops just before he crosses the road and turns around.

"Yeah?" he responds, grinning timidly back at her, afraid she is gonna run up to him and give him a good smack.

She takes a deep breath and smiles warmly. "How long are you going to be gone?" she asks sweetly and his face lights up.

"About two weeks! I will call Goddard and talk to you later!" he shouts back, "Bye, Cindy!" He waves to her and she absentmindedly waves in return. He smiles one last time at her, then turns and runs to the RV waiting for him on the other side of the street. He hops in the front seat and waves to her again as the vehicle rolls away. She watches the RV drive away and sighs dreamily once it is out of sight.

Goddard snickers at her feet and she looks down at him, her cheeks tinted in a pink. "What?" she asks and puts her hands on her hips. In response, Goddard's green screen pops open and words appear on it.

'He likes you,' she reads. Cindy smiles and pets the canine's head, gazing down the road where the RV disappeared a moment ago as she replies.

"I hope so," she says quietly. Goddard barks softly and jumps into her arms. Cindy giggles as she carries the canine into the house and up the stairs.

The young genius and his soft lips creep into her thoughts as she plays catch with Goddard in her bedroom. She eagerly awaits his call and can't wait until he returns. Maybe she will ask for a favor when he gets back.

* * *

I think it's cute. What about you? 

**jimlover54**


End file.
